


Solo uno de nosotros sabe que somos amigos

by Victoria_2703



Series: ¿A quien le duele más? [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_2703/pseuds/Victoria_2703
Summary: Vegeta tuvo un amor, no sabe como catalogar esto pero lo volvió a arruinar, ahora tiene lo que dio.





	Solo uno de nosotros sabe que somos amigos

Ahora que estoy tratando de superarlo puedo pensarlo todo con mayor claridad, nosotros éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos, o por lo menos a veces creo que no fuimos lo suficientemente precavidos, pero como somos “amigos” teníamos el derecho de estar juntos más tiempo de lo debido, o por lo menos ese era mi punto de vista, me creí dueño de tu vida, de la verdad y ahora me estoy tragando todo lo que te dije, repitiéndolo para mí, porque me repetiste lo mismo que yo te había dicho cuando quise ocultar mi miedo, quien diría que todo se daría vuelta en mi contra.

Somos amigos desde hace muchos años, al principio peleábamos a matarnos, posteriormente a la par y oportunamente todo cambio y nos encontramos casi a diario, como si fuera una rutina estar al pendiente del otro por diferentes razones. Sentía envidia de ti, de tu poder, siempre a varios kilómetros de distancia delante de mí, estos sentimientos eran nuevos para mi intentaba decirme algo que no podía, me era imposible odiarte después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, más de ese detalle sobre ti, ese maldito detalle de ti es una gracia salvadora tuya y me he dado cuenta que siempre admire eso de ti, tu sonrisa, siempre feliz y sonriente; a pesar de los peligros y lo peor de todo es que acabe dándome cuenta de lo mucho que la amo, no podría vivir sin ella, se ha vuelto tan sanador a la hora de pelear por nuestras vidas. Me agobie por este hecho pero no soy ningún cobarde, iba a experimentar contigo solamente, quise probar que no estaba loco, quería saber si a ti podía llegar a pasarte algo parecido y no puedo definirte con palabras como me sentí, mucho menos cuando me correspondiste. Desde ahí mi vida cambio por completo, nuestros encuentros para “entrenar” tomaron un nuevo rumbo, me estaba comenzando a estresar pelear contigo de la antigua manera en la que solíamos hacerlo, las reuniones con nuestros amigos se volvieron incomodas sobre todo si estaban nuestras esposas ahí, yo trataba de tomármelo con calma pero se notaba que no podías, o por lo menos yo si lo veía; tu cara y tus gestos te delataban cada vez que tenías que actuar cariñoso con tu esposa o cuando Bulma se pegaba a mi como esposa modelo, nunca supe con exactitud cuánto te dolía. Yo trataba de hacerte entender que éramos solo amigos, te lo he dicho millones de veces pero parecía que no querías razonar, esto lo que hacíamos era como una especie de pasatiempo, solo tuvimos un momento de locura, que se repetía cada vez que estábamos juntos. Adjudiqué cualquier cosa a esto, a lo ocupados que estábamos con nuestra vida conyugal, hijos, etc. Ya no sabía a quién más echarle la culpa si a nosotros o a alguna amenaza exterior, o simplemente los entrenamientos a los que éramos sometidos.

Eres puro corazón y yo te estaba robando, soy egoísta, posiblemente le diría a millones de personas que los recordaría pero todas esas pequeñas promesas no tienen importancia, nunca imagine el día en que te cansarías de mí, esa parte ególatra mía me decía que cada mirada tuya, cada palabra de amor hacia mí era normal y así debía ser, me lo tomaba como un simple cumplido, porque al fin y al cabo era obvio, tú me adorabas y yo gozaba de aquello. Pero poco a poco mi visión hacia ti fue cambiando y el círculo alrededor tuyo se fue achicando cada vez más, me molestaba la suerte de tu esposa, porque si vamos a ser sinceros el único que te hace el amor soy yo. Y luego el gato desnutrido ese que tenemos de dios, se acercaba mucho a ti y creo que lo hacía a propósito con tal de hacerme enojar a ti, pero era imposible, él no debía saber nada, solo es paranoia mía. Aquí puedes ver otra vez mi egoísmo hacia ti, porque ahora todo lo que te toca te desea de la misma forma de la que te deseaba yo antes de que mío fueras, mi enojo por ese gato era insoportable sospecho que desea lo mismo contigo.

Yo seguía obsesionado hasta llego el día, no te vi durante un par de días, ocurrió algo porque ya no te querías acostar conmigo, quería que conversáramos, yo solo quería quitarme la presión de mi casa, o por lo menos eso quería hacerme creer, mi esposa estaba actuando raro, pero son otra vez paranoias mías, como se le pasaría por la cabeza vincularme con mi mejor amigo; pero sus insistencias fueron más grandes y tuve que demostrarle que estaba equivocada, vaya estupidez fui a cometer, quien diría que el confundido seria yo, porque cuando empezamos esta nueva “aventura” juntos lo seguía haciendo con Bulma, pero ahora me supo tan mal, la única forma en la que llegue al orgasmo fue imaginándote en su lugar, me levante de la cama sin mirar a Bulma y me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha rápida y trate de dormir sin pensar en nada ni nadie.

Nos encontrábamos en el planeta del señor Beerus para entrenar con Whis, planeaba hablar contigo al terminar el entrenamiento te había nota ido y distraído, esta noche cuando termináramos de hacer las tareas domésticas iba a confrontarte y si todo sale bien volvería a tenerte como hace mucho no lo hacíamos. Pero vaya que la vida es injusta y pasó lo que yo tanto me temí: confesaste haberte enamorado de mí. Estaba en shock pero internamente feliz, quería abrazarte y decirte que yo también te amaba, te amaba como nadie solía hacerlo; pero lo único que hice fue humillarte, rebajarte, “lo único que quería de ti era tu culo, era para lo único que servías, que yo nunca te amaría”. Las lágrimas caían por tu mejilla y lo único que quería hacer era morir ahí mismo, me quede helado cuando solo quería contradecirme a mí mismo, tú saliste corriendo y yo me quede con el corazón destrozado, el alma por los suelos y lleno de frio. Volvimos a la tierra y te fuiste tan pronto nos dejaron, quise creer que necesitabas sanar ates d escucharme, pero pasaban los días y parecías no querer verme más, mi desesperación aumentaba y mi humor estaba aún peor, así paso un mes sin verte.

Bulma organizó una fiesta por “x” propósito, pero sea lo que sea que vaya a ser servirá a mis propósitos, intentaba concentrarme en eso en vez de tu esposa sentada junto a Bulma felizmente hablando, no quería mirarla mucho. El tiempo paso volando y por fin llego el día de la fiesta, todos estaban presentes incluso el gato desnutrido de Beerus junto al señor Whis, pero nada de eso me detendría yo aproveche el momento en que te retiraste al baño para amedrentarte dentro de este, por no entrenar conmigo o siquiera verme, claro como si estuvieras obligado a hacerlo. Me dijiste que ya no quería nada conmigo, quería alejarte que todo volviera a como antes, donde éramos solo amigos y nada más, quise contestarte pero por suerte antes de que yo hablara llego la pesada de mi esposa a golpearte la puerta, iba a dar un anuncio importante y quería que todos estemos presentes, oí como se alejaba gritando si alguien me veía por allí. Te fuiste sin más al lado de Bills y te basto solo una pocas palabras suyas para hacerte sonreír, ¿acaso no era yo ese que te hacia sonreír? Quería terminar con esta payasada pronto y retomar nuestra conversación y no me importaba alejarte de él en medio de todos, estaba dispuesto a eso y más. Pero mi mente cayo, al momento de escuchar a Bulma, luego los aplausos y vítores por todas partes, no podía escuchar claramente, parecía como si estuviera lejos de aquí pero había escuchado bien claro a Bulma decir que estaba embarazada. Me congele en tu rostro y vi como una mínima fracción de segundo tu mirada parecía quebrarse, luego sonreír y felicitar a Bulma con esa alegría tuya tan característica, te alejaste para que el resto pudiera hacer lo mismo y yo no pude ir a tu encuentro, lamentablemente tuve que quedarme allí. La fiesta ya había terminado y varios invitados ya se habían retirado, yo seguía sin encontrarte, solo vi a Bulma, Whis y Chi.Chi hablando felizmente del bebe y el próximo baby shower, yo solamente quería hablar contigo. Me fui lo más sigilosamente que pude hasta hallar tu ki, y vaya sorpresa mía fue verte, abrazado al gato, mi mente pensó miles de excusas para aquello pero todas cayeron al piso cuando se besaron, volvieron a estar abrazados pude verlo a Beerus, observándome a lo lejos, sonriendo sobre tu cuello.

Así dejamos de tener contacto, no podía verte y tampoco quería, solo Chi-Chi aparecía en mi casa, con el tiempo me entere que ustedes se habían separado en buenos términos hace mucho tiempo, nunca me lo dijiste, tenía curiosidad tu paradero actual, pregunte desinteresadamente pero aparentemente fue muy obvia mi reacción al escuchar que estabas con el señor Beerus.

Nos volvimos a ver, solo una fuerza mayor nos obligó a volver a ser lo que éramos, se acercaba un torneo de poder entre universos y teníamos que tener cierta cantidad de buenos participantes, entrenábamos, discutíamos y tu volvías a sonreírme, por un segundo quise ver si seguías allí, ese pequeño pedazo de esperanza e decía que tu me seguías amando, pero lo único que saque fue tu indiferencia, no te enojaste pero tampoco lloraste.

-Lo que paso entre nosotros, solo fue un pasatiempo, no remuevas en esas cosas ya pasaron, no me digas de nuevo eso porque ya serias un lunático, nosotros solo somos amigos- me dices sonriendo, tan bellos como solo tú puedes ser.

Te vi alejarte y no podía dejar de pensar en ti, creo que estoy loco.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigo editando, anoche termine tarde y tenia sueño para corregir xD
> 
> *la primera parte ya esta, la próxima sera de goku wiiiiii
> 
> * por favor si hay errores comuniquen plissssssss graciasssss :*


End file.
